


Chocolate or Vanilla?

by http_animeh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_animeh/pseuds/http_animeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As freshman, Eren Jaeger bumped into Levi Ackerman, a distanced upperclassman. But when he wanted to confess his love to the junior one year later, Erwin Smith, a close friend of his beloved, got in his way and claimed the young man for himself. Now it’s up to Levi to decide whether he takes Eren or Erwin, chocolate or vanilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll win your heart for me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic. I'm neither a native speaker. So I excuse for spelling and grammar mistakes. I hope you'll enjoy reading! ^-^

Eren POV

“Eren… Eren? Hey, did you even listen?” 

I looked over to Reiner who stood in front of me and waited for an answer.

“Sure. What did you just say? I haven’t understood everything. It’s so noisy here…”

I smirked. Actually I was really proud of my last-minute-excuse. It was indeed not that quiet on the schoolyard. I was glad that I finally got the right to complain about all the freshmen chatting around loudly, now that we just have finished our first year at high school. Unfortunately Reiner, a friend of us, didn’t buy it.

“Like I told you before the seniors invited us juniors to their party and they said we could bring some friends along. So are you free on Saturday?”

“Yeah, should be fine.”

I tried to sound not too excited. I’d die if the others knew. The others? That means our group including my sister Mikasa, my best friend Armin, Sasha and Connie, our couple, ‘cause every clique needs a couple, and Marco and horseface, I mean Jean, our second couple. Okay, I’m kidding. They aren’t a couple. But they could be. For the better some juniors are hanging up with us too, Annie, Berthold and the already mentioned Reiner.

While they were still arguing what would be best to wear at the party, I was caught in my thoughts again. Saturday will be the day. The day I’ll see him. Not just from far away at school. I can walk over and stand next to him. Nobody will notice it. There are far too much people on those senior parties. So why should anyone care about a tenth grader in the crowd near a senior? Yeah, I’ll be near him. Maybe I’ll even talk to him. Him. The man I fell for.

To say it was love at first sight would be kind of kitschy. But when I saw him for the first time one year ago I felt an unknown attraction coming from him.

It was my first week at high school and I was already too late for the first lesson. Mikasa didn’t felt like waking me up so we could go to school together. Well, I had to search for the room on my own since I didn’t know the building yet back then. When I’ve turned around the corner to walk down the floor where I thought my room was, I suddenly bumped into an older student. Obviously he has been late too. He stood up quickly grumping about “those shitty brats called freshmen” and ran off pissed until he disappeared before I could apologize. Only then I realized that I was staring after him the whole time. I got up and headed to my room.

I couldn’t help but think of him during class. His aura was so threatening and cold. The frown in his narrow, intimidating, grey eyes didn’t give any expression. He seemed to be a mystery himself.

Later that day, as if it was fate, I saw him again on my way home. He went over the street to the tall blonde man calling for him. His short, straight black hair styled in an undercut fell back when he ran his hand through it. A button of his white shirt was open and his tie hang loosened around his neck. The outfit was completed by his black skinny jeans fastened by a belt. When I realized that he was like 4 inches smaller than me I chuckled a lot. How could such a threatening guy be so tiny? I think he noticed that I laughed at him ‘cause he gave me one glance which nearly killed me.

I was glad to hear Blondie calling again: “Levi Ackerman! Get over here or I’ll leave without you. Then you have to look for another one giving you a ride back home.”

He got over without turning again. As happy I was that he didn’t attempt to kill me like his expression did as sad was I to see him leave with the unknown man. I neither knew him, but this wasn’t the point.

To be honest I wasn’t sure what this whole thing was about. I just had met him and already felt so strong for him.

I watched him several times after this incident at school until I realized which feeling came over me every time I saw him or even thought of him. Love. I loved Levi. For this decision I had to overcome the fact that we both are guys. ‘Cause, hey, we live in a modern age. So why not having a same sex relationship?

“Eren, what are you staring at?”

Armin’s voice brought me out of my thoughts. I was indeed staring right at him standing with his mates. I blushed ‘cause all of my friends noticed that I was totally absentminded. Fortunately they didn’t suspect him as reason.

I can’t tell them about this. At least not now. And at any rate not with horseface around.

For now the most important is to confess my love to Levi. I’m definitely gonna tell him at the party.

Levi Ackerman, I’ll win your heart for me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first chapter of my fanfic. I hope you liked it and it would be nice if you could comment. I'm already looking forward to upload the second chapter.


	2. It’s NOT a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading the first chapter. here's the second. i hope you'll enjoy it. idk what to say at all ^o^'

Levi POV

I sat straight on my chair, still staring at my phone, reading the message I just received.

“wanna go to the party together? ;)”

It seemed to be an innocent invitation for a ride. But it wasn’t. The winking smiley revealed it. What the hell was this big-ass dork thinking? Should I go for it? It could also be a demand for going down on me…

“Okay. Thanks.”

Why were things so complicated between us now? We were still friends and I still trusted him. But since this one day it felt awkward to be alone with him.

A few weeks ago Erwin came over to me. We wanted to watch a movie together. Shitty glasses, a.k.a. Hanji Zoe, had called off the same day, so it was just the two of us. Technically she was to blame for what happened that evening.

“well, so I call it a date :)”

I’ve thought so…

“Hell, no. It’s NOT a date.”

Actually it is. What else? He’ll pick me up, we’ll spend all the time there together and at the end he’ll bring me back home and kiss me goodbye. Okay, cross out the last part. But it’s the possible way of things regarding to what happened a few weeks ago.

Back then we met as planned at my house. I went downstairs when I heard him knocking at the door. My mom wasn’t there ‘cause she had to work this weekend. I decided to let Erwin wait outside one moment longer than necessary. He shouldn’t think I hurried down to open him. I definitely didn’t. A minute passed and I slowly reached for the handle.

“Oi, Erwin. Are you coming in?”–“Sure. Too bad Hanji won’t show up.”

He already knew? I thought she just told me…

“I brought the movie. Shall I put it in?” he asked while walking in. “Yes. I’ll go make some popcorn.”

When I went into the living room carrying the popcorn, Erwin already was waiting for me on the couch. I sat down next to him and started the movie. He brought ‘The Hunger Games’ along which was totally okay with me. We watched in silence, sometimes grabbing into the bowl of popcorn.

On the screen, Katniss leaned down to kiss Peeta passionately while he laid injured in a cave. I noticed Erwin got closer to me, but I didn’t mind yet. When my hand reached out for the popcorn I met his. I thought it was an accident, but he already went on and grabbed for my waist.

“Erwin, what are you d...” I tried to say. He didn’t let me finish my sentence and cut my words off pressing his lips on mine. I nearly lost consciousness feeling his heat reaching my body. The tender kiss made me burying my fingers in his soft blonde hair. Erwin pulled me closer when I replied the kiss. His mouth opened slowly. He shoved his tongue out and licked my upper lip fondly. Suddenly I realized what was going on. He shrank back when I pushed him away. I wiped off my mouth, glaring at him dazed. I didn’t know what to say anymore.

Erwin broke the unpleasant silence which filled the space between us. “I’ll go now. See you at school.” I didn’t reply…

To be honest it wasn’t disgusting or anything. But this dork can’t just do such things to me. I snorted and ate the remaining popcorn avoiding any thoughts of shitty big-ass blondie.

I hadn’t heard from him until now, except for the time we spend together at school. But there’s always shitty glasses around.

Since then he hadn’t picked me up for school nor brought me back home afterwards. Usually he does ‘cause I have no driving license. I don’t want to get one anyway. Why should I be able to drive on my own when Erwin’s always around to give me a ride?

…

Oh, I forgot. Exactly this was the problem.

My phone vibrated. Erwin sent me another message.

“could we talk tomorrow before we go to the party?”

‘Talk’? Sounds good. But about what? Our relationship? I shook my head. No, we are NOT in a relationship. Hell, this shit fucks me up.

“If it makes you happy.”

I sighed and stood up laying my phone down on my desk. This discussion is over for me. It won’t come to an appropriate end anyway.

Walking over to the window I wondered what Erwin wants to talk about with me. Whatever it is it won’t change my mind. There’s no way we could be together. Two men loving each other?

Why am I even thinking of this opportunity?

I watched out of the window. It was already late and the stars were shining bright. Unaware I thought of Erwin. I went to bed to get him off my head but it didn’t worked. What will happen tomorrow?


	3. It starts getting interesting...

Erwin POV

It was on the tip of my thumb to ask Levi for a date. I figured the whole last week how to do it the best way without upsetting him. To be honest it was the most difficult task. And what happened a few weeks ago didn’t make things easier at all.

I read again the message I’ve already written.

“wanna go to the party together?”

I was still not contented with it. He would over think the demand too much. It sounded so serious… I typed a winking smiley behind the question. Maybe I could take away some of the severity like this.

While I stared at the message my phone slipped out of my hand. Catching it I accidently touched the SEND-button.

I sat straight holding my breath. Should I tell Levi that the message wasn’t for him? Would he believe me? Too late. He already has answered.

“Okay. Thanks.”

I can’t believe he said yes. Nobody could have known that it would be that easy to go on a date with Levi. Wait, it is a date isn’t it? Should I ask him? I carefully typed the message to not send it by mistake again.

“well, so I call it a date :)”

Did he also think that it’s a date? If so there would be no problem. We would go to the party together and would live happily ever after. But in case he didn’t think so what would he do? The worst what could happen is that he says no. Otherwise he wouldn’t accept my offer to go to the party together. After all he knew what I desire. Him.

I sent the message inwardly begging for him not being too rude. He replied immediately.

“Hell, no. It’s NOT a date.”

I sighed desperately. It was obvious that the kiss didn’t helped to work things out between us. It was just the opposite. Since then Levi’s more distanced than before.

I kinda expected him to accept my feelings and return them. He replied the kiss. You don’t just reply a kiss accidently. So why is he acting so strange lately?

I laid down on my bed remembering the taste of his lips. It really has turned me on when his breath got uneven. I closed my eyes to call his satisfied expression to my mind. Levi certainly enjoyed it too. Maybe he’s not aware of this.

I got up and sent him a message.

“could we talk tomorrow before we go to the party?”

“If it makes you happy.”

He seemed to be annoyed. I can’t blame him. Such things should be less complicated.

“im gonna come over at 6”

I put my phone on my nightstand. Even though I was excited for tomorrow I fell asleep quickly.

The last thing I remembered of my dream when I woke up in the morning was me holding Levi in my arms. He bent up and whispered something inaudible into my ear. It didn’t bother me to not understand anything. Before I could think of it he kissed me tender. I wrapped my arms tighter around him. It felt even better than the kiss before. Perhaps because he has taken the initiative. Yes, it was him who wanted me.

It felt like an eternity passed. Time has stopped to capture us in this moment in which were just the both us loving each other. Love was our fortress and we were the rulers.

After a while he let go of me. I tried to hold him but he rushed away. When I tried to run after Levi someone got in my way. His large turquoise eyes glared at me with anger.

I got out of bed and went to the kitchen still thinking of my dream. Why am I worried? It’s nothing but a dream. Today will be perfect. I did good preparation. With Hanji’s help. It was easy to convince her to stay at home at movies night. She was nearly more joyful than me. Afterwards she overwhelmed me with questions. I chuckled lightly remembering the disappointed look on her face when I told her that he rejected me.

After I finished breakfast and took a shower I put on my dark jeans and a grey shirt with V-neck. It was only 11 am. I took my plain black jacket and went for a walk. A gentle breeze welcomed me outside. I walked down to the park.

Suddenly my phone ringed. It was Hanji.

“Hey, what’s up?”

I heard her giggling. “Erwin, do you have some time? Can we meet somewhere?”

“Uhm… Sure. I’m waiting for you in the park.” – “See you in 15 minutes. Bye.”

Hanji ended the call before I could response. What was she up to?

I sat down on a bench and waited for her. She arrived a few minutes later. At first I just heard her screaming my name excitedly. I turned around to see Hanji racing down to me and stood up. Luckily for her. Otherwise she would have tripped ‘cause she ran too fast to stop on her own. I caught her in my arms and got her back on her feet.

“So, tell me. What is so important that you can’t wait until tonight?” I managed to bring an arm length between us.

“You know, today you’ll try again to get Levi into bed.”

I sighed and corrected her. “I don’t want to sleep with him yet. I wanna have a relationship with him.”

Hanji just snorted in response and muttered. “It’s all the same…”

“Alright. Go on.” It stopped her successfully from pouting and caused her to continue.

“I know how you’ll get him.” She smirked wickedly.

My eyes widened. “I’m listening.” This encounter starts getting interesting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading. I wanna go more into the story the next chapters. You'll see what Hanji has in mind in the next chapter. Stay tuned! ;)


	4. What an exciting turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i'm back ^^
> 
> idk why but i worked on this chap for a long time... a month has passed since my last update...  
> gomen~
> 
> i can't make any promises like i'm uploading new chaps weekly... but i promise to try as fast as i can
> 
> @SupaKawaiiDesu  
> onee-chan, arigatou gozaimasu!! you're the motivation i needed... let's write together again! xD

Levi POV

Erwin picked me up on time at 6 pm. It was probably just imagination but he seemed to be very poised. I thought he would act more like a shitty brat having his first date. Though I don’t know if it’s his first date.

Wait, it’s NOT a date. Damn him. He’s confusing me with this filthy dating thing.

I sat in Erwin’s car, bored as fuck, glancing over to him from time to time. He looked straight forward completely focused on the road. Exemplary.

“You wanted to talk to me?” I tried to start a conversation.

“Yeah.”

…

I waited.

…

Was he fucking kidding me? ‘Yeah.’? That’s not even a full sentence. For someone who needs to talk urgently he was quiet silent. Dork.

When the car slowed down I turned my head to survey my surroundings. My eyes widened when I saw the shield which stand at the parking place we just had arrived. It read ‘氷の巨人 – Kōri no Kyojin’. Seriously, this was my favorite place in the world. I had a penchant for ice cream. And this parlor had the best ice cream in the town.

We got off the car and walked in. I lowered my head so nobody (chiefly not Erwin) would notice that I was happy like a brat on Christmas. Fuck you, Santa, ice cream has beaten you.  
I have to admit, ‘the ice cream titan’ wasn’t as huge as it sounds. Quite the contrary. Sometimes I’m wondering how they fit this mass in here.

Accidently I bumped into someone. No wonder with this amount of people squeezing in to get a seat.

“Can’t you watch where you’re going?” I hissed at the person. When I looked up I saw a boy standing in front of me. He was a few years younger and stared at me with his large turquoise eyes. His mouth stood lightly open like he wanted to say something but forgot it. I was about to pull him down to me on his short dark brown hair. However he already looked like he pissed himself so I let go of the thought.

I eyed upon his body. He wore a white print shirt underneath his green college jacket. When I took a closer look I could see two crossed wings on it. A white and a blue one. It was the logo of my school. He had to attend the same. Only then I noticed how similar this kid looked.

I remembered the day last year when I was late for class ‘cause I refused to let Erwin pick me up. We had a little fight the day before and I told him to stay away. It turned out to be a fault. Anyways, when I rushed to my room this brat ran into me. THIS brat. He must have a thing for bumping into people. Or just into me?

He was really light but nevertheless knocked me off my feet back then. I stood up quickly. If I had time I would have feared him to death. Sadly I hadn’t. I also had no time to look at him properly.

I got back into reality.

Actually he was quiet cute looking down to me with his puppy-like eyes. I saw fear in them and something completely different I couldn’t make out.

“I’m s-sorry.” He stuttered blushing crimson.

I snorted “Tsk, watch out next time.”

“Y-yes…” I went on and sat down at a table across from Erwin.

“Do you pursue your favorite activity again? Threatening little kids.” Erwin smirked over the carte. Looks like he’s finally becoming talkative.

In the corner of my eye I saw the kid from before taking a seat right behind Erwin. An even slighter blonde boy and a tough looking brunette girl sat down next to him.

“So tell me. What is it you want to talk with me about?” Maybe I asked too harsh. But I wanted to displace the thought of the brat over there. I really liked the way he looked at me. Still wondering which unknown emotion wavered in his view I nearly overheard Erwin’s reply.

“First of all let us order something. We can still talk then.” He waved a waiter to us and placed his order. Meanwhile my gaze wandered over to the neighboring table and fixed the cute boy who bumped into me earlier. He seemed really kind giggling with his friends. Don’t get me wrong. I couldn’t care less about this brat.

Suddenly he turned his head in my direction and our eyes met. It was difficult to refrain from laughing when I realized he was blushing. But this only caused him to blush even more crimson.

“Let me guess, you want this one?” Erwin’s words made me look away from the kid. He pointed at the picture of a sundae on the carte. I just nodded still peeking on the boy who refused to avert his gaze. “Yeah, the usual.” – “Vanilla, right?” He already was about to order when I interrupted. “No, I’d prefer chocolate.” I definitely spoke loud enough ‘cause the brunette hesitated before he kept talking to the ones sitting with him. Yes, he absolutely got it.

Unlike the tall blonde towards me. He just looked at me in confusion. I couldn’t help but chuckled over this scene.

The waiter broke my laughter. “Will that be all?”  
Erwin answered still lightly irritated, but wasn’t really concerned with it. “That’s everything. Thanks.” The waiter left our table; most likely to prepare our dishes.

“Erwin, I have no intention to wait any longer until you stop pussyfooting around.” I hate people not coming to the point. That pisses me off. Usually eyebrows isn’t reserved at all. He is really straightforward. The main reason we are hitting it off with each other.

“Fine. Actually I wanted to satisfy you with ice cream first. But if you can’t…” – “You planned to satisfy me with ice cream?” I asked reproachfully. “What made you think some childish fuck like this could content me?” To be honest it was the best idea he ever had, but I don’t imagine him to strike on that. I’m sure he didn’t know on his own.

“I thought you should be pleased while we’re talking ‘bout our relationship.” That’s what I figured. “And Hanji told me ‘bout your penchant for ice cream.” – “Shitty glasses did what?!” I stared at him with a deadly expression. “Uhm, she gave me some advice. Nothing to worry about. Hanji’s fine with us becoming a couple. In fact she’s really excited ‘bout it.”

Is he talking shit? I took in a sharp breathe. “You can’t be serious. First of all: We aren’t a couple. And we won’t ever be.” – “But…” – “Don’t dare interrupting me.” I glared at him even more intense. “What’s even worse: why did you have to fucking tell her?” Actually I knew why he told her and not anyone else. We were close friends and Hanji was quiet open-minded.

“I simply had to explain when I asked her to stay away at movies night.” – “You mean it was on purpose?” My voice sounded totally calm but I’m sure this big-ass dork was able to feel the anger in my words. He sighed. “Yes. I haven’t seen any other opportunity. Levi, I fell for you and I want you to return my feelings or at least to accept them.” There it was. The fucking straightforward eyebrows I knew. I mean not as straight as expected. No pun intended.

“That’s impossible. Get over it.” The waiter came back and brought our sundaes. Looking at the chocolate in front of me made me think of the brunette, turquoise eyed brat behind Erwin. I turned my attention to him wondering if I could…

I shook my head lightly and ate my ice cream. Hanji was right; it was more satisfying than sex for me. Maybe I’m ice-cream-sexual.

When Erwin and I finished eating we made our way through the crowd to the exit of ‘the ice cream titan’. The kid and his friends already left. I didn’t noticed until now ‘cause I was so focused on my dessert.

We walked over to his car in silence. Suddenly Erwin waved over to someone driving past us. Turning around I recognized Reiner and Berthold, both juniors at my school.

“Hey, are you heading for the party?” eyebrows called over to them. “Yeah, just picking up some buds.” The blonde answered nodding to the brats hopping into his car. It came as no real surprise that it were the puppy-eyed and his friends. So he’ll be at the party too? What an exciting turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading... i hoped you enjoyed it... stay tuned! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> * 氷の巨人 – Kōri no Kyojin means 'ice cream titan' ...i don't want to confuse anyone xD


End file.
